Manis
by raichan as rhodes
Summary: Mulut L memang manis semanis makanan yang ia makan. Tapi, sisa-sisa cake yang menempel di bibir Light itu lebih manis, iyakan L? LxLight


Manis

**Manis**

Mulut L semanis makanan yang biasa dia makan, tapi sisa-sisa cake yang menempel di bibir Light itu lebih manis, iya kan L? crack! L x Light

--

"Uggh…" lenguh L ketika bangun tidur sambil memegangi pipinya dengan tangannya yang tidak di rantai. Dilihat kesebelahnya, ada Light yang juga sedang berbaring dengan mata terpejam dan wajah yang damai dan sungguh manis. Kalau melihat Light ketika tertidur pulas seperti ini, bahkan sulit bagi L untuk percaya—atau membuatnya tersangka terkuat sebagai Kira.

Bagaimana bisa remaja berwajah manis seperti ini menjadi pembunuh masal??

L masih memegangi pipinya. Dia sakit gigi. Tidak boleh ada yang tau kalau L sakit gigi. Apalagi Watari. Kalau yang lain sampai tau, pasti tidak boleh makan kue. pikir L.

Lupa bahwa tanganya sedang terantai dengan Light, L bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan cepat kearah kamar mandi. Rantai itu menahan L, tangan Light tertarik keras dan dia terbangun.

"Aw!" jerit Light pelan. Dia memandang L dengan tatapan tersiksa.

"Maaf, aku lupa." Kata L salah tingkah. "Aku ingin ke kamar mandi."

L lupa?? L lupa bahwa tangannya terantai denganku? Dia terlihat linglung pagi ini. Pikir Light. Light membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk kamarnya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu perlahan bangun dan mengikuti L ke kamar mandi.

Dia menggosok giginya lama sekali sampai sampai Light kembali tertidur sambil bersandar di dinding.

--

Seperti biasa, L memasukan beberapa kotak gula. Tapi tidak sebanyak biasanya. Dia mengaduk-aduk tehnya. Bagi orang-orang yang belum mengenalnya cukup lama—atau bagi orang-orang yang tak cukup pintar, mereka akan melihat L dengan tingkah seperti biasanya. Minum teh dengan gula banyak dan menggosok gigi setiap pagi.

Tapi tidak bagi Watari dan Light. Mereka tau ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi pada L entah apa itu. Tampaknya Light belum bisa menyatakan apa yang terjadi pada L. namun, sepertinya Watari mulai menyadari hal itu. Gula yang dipakai L pagi ini itu sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

L perlahan meneguk teh manisnya. Ketika cairan teh hangat dengan tingkat kemanisan yang over dose menyapu gigi-giginya, dia meringis pelan dan mengernyit. Ngilu. L segera menebar pandang ke penjuru ruangan memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Aman, pikirnya. Bahkan Light tetap asik dengan majalah yang dibacanya.

Namun ternyata Watari mendengar ringisan pelan L tersebut dan sempat melihat kernyitan di wajah L. Makin kuat sudah kecurigaan Watari. L sakit gigi.

--

Mm, saatnya makan kue, pikir L. L—bersama dengan Light—berjalan ke dapur. Pertama, L membuka lemari es nya. L sempat terperanjat begitu melihat isinya.

Kosong

L yakin bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu dia sudah memastikan bahwa persediaan makanan manisnya akan mencukupi. Tapi sekarang, lemari es nya kosong. Hanya ada diet coke, telur, margarine dan beberapa buah jeruk yang masih kecil-kecil—dan asam.

L terpaku didepan lemari es. Light pun bingung, ada apa dengan detektif jenius ini? Bisa-bisanya dia terpaku seperti orang bodoh di depan lemari es. Light pun menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat lemari esnya. Dia pun mengerti. Tidak ada kue, tidak ada ice cream bahkan coklat pun tidak ada.

L buru-buru membuka lemari peyimpanan makanan. Kosong. Tidak ada permen, tidak ada cereal bahkan tidak ada gula!

"Maaf, Ryuuzaki." terdengar suara berwibawa milik Watari yang sedang berdiri didekat pintu. "Aku sudah mengosongkan makanan manismu beberapa saat yang lalu. Kau sakit gigi dan kau harus ke dokter."

Watari tau L benci jika harus pergi ke dokter. L benci jika tak ada makanan manis-nya. Dan L sangat membenci seringai mengejek dan congkak yang sekarang ada di wajah Light. Seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi, Light-kun, kau masih boleh makan makanan itu. Dan tolong, awasi dia—" Watari melirik L, "Pastikan dia tidak makan makanan manis sampai sakit giginya sembuh."

Seringai kemenangan itu makin jelas tercetak diwajah Light. Ini saatnya untuk menggoda L, pikir Light. "Baik, watari-san. Aku akan mengawasinya." Seringai yang sama dan lirikan mengejek dari Light untuk L.

L merengut masam. Tidak menjawab apa-apa atas penyataan Watari.

Watari menunjukan tempat dia menyembunyikan makanan manis itu kepada Light—tentu saja L juga diperlihatkan. Namun, sepertinya Light sudah bertekad bulat supaya L bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh atau merebut makan manis itu dari tangannya. Dan L juga tau, dia tidak akan bisa merebut makan itu dari Light.

--

Light dan L sedang duduk di sofa empuk yang nyaman di depan televisi. Light asik menonton berita sambil melahap cookies manis yang biasa dinikmati L. L juga menonton berita, tapi sebenarnya dia memperhatikan Light yang sedang makan cookies. Akhirnya L mendapat ide.

"Light-kun… Kau tau? Aku pikir Kira itu jahat dan umm… pelit. Dia tidak pernah memberi kesempatan kepada korbannya untuk setidaknya memohon untuk hidup mereka." Kata L dengan nada suara serius yang dibuat-buat.

"Hmm." Tanggap Light sambil menguyah cookies. Mengunyah dengan gaya berlebihan yang membuat L makin jengkel. "Lalu?"

"Dan kupikir, Kau itu jahat dan pelit, Light-kun…" L melirik Light dengan tatapan penuh curiga—dia berpura-pura. "Persentase kemungkinan kau adalah Kira jadi makin besar. Hmm.. bertabah 2 persen." Katanya kalem.

Light hampir saja tersedak cookies lalu dia membelalakkan matanya. "Jangan kau pikir aku akan takut, Ryuuzaki! perkiraanmu bodoh sekali." Jawab Light jengkel.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan bahwa kau tidak jahat dan pelit. Mmm, kau bisa membuktikannya dengan…" Lalu L melirik cookies itu penuh makna. "Berikan aku cookies itu."

Light tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa L akan menjadi begitu bodohnya karena tidak bisa memakan makanan manis!

"Tidak! Sekarang, cookies ini maupun makanan lainnya milikku." Seringai itu kembali lagi. L merengut kesal. Tidak berhasil. Dia tau yang tadi itu bodoh sekali. Tapi dengan keadaan perut lapar begini, jadi sulit untuknnya untuk berpikir rasional.

Tiga jam mendatang dihabiskan oleh L dengan mencoba berbagai cara agar Light memberikannya kue atau apapun. Mencoba merebutnya, memaksa merebutnya dan hal hal lainnya. Namun, pendirian Light begitu teguh. L tidak pernah mendapatkan sedikitpun makanan manis dari Light. Sampai akhirnya mereka hampir saja bertengkar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberikan ini kepadamu." Kata Light dengan congkak. Lalu dia menggigit sedikit ujung cake stroberi lalu menjilat bibirnya penuh makna. "Ryuuzaki, kau tau? Ini lezat sekali!" Light menyeringai. Seringainya makin lebar ketika melihat wajah L yang cemberut.

Sebenarnya Light tidak suka makanan manis, tapi, ini adalah kesempatan emasnya untuk menggoda L. Dan dia tau dia berhasil.

Sebenarnya L tidak akan melakukan hal-hal—yang bisa dibilang bodoh—kalu saja dia tidak benar-benar lapar dan giginya tidak sakit luar biasa. Dia tau kalau dia makan cake giginya akan tambah sakit. Tapi dia harus makan, dia sangat lapar. Terlebih lagi dengan sikap Light yang begitu menjengkelkan dan terus menggodanya.

L tidak mau kalah dari Light. Dia harus mendapatkan cake itu dari Light.

"Kau tak akan mendapatkan ini dari tanganku." Light mengejek lagi. Dia melahap satu gigitan besar cake stroberi tersebut.

Light menjilati bibinya lagi untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa cake yang menempel, menjilati dengan penuh makna.

"Aku mau cake itu." Kata L mencoba kalem.

"Makanya, rawat gigimu baik-baik. Kau kan jarang sikat gigi, jadi wajar saja kalau gigimu sakit." Kata Light mengejek. "Bagaimana nanti jika ada perempuan yang menciummu?? Perempuan itu pasti akan berpikir kalau mulutmu bau dan pahit." Light terkekeh.

L mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mulutku pasti manis. Semanis makanan yang biasa kumakan, _Kira-kun._" L sudah begitu naik darah. Perutnya keroncongan!

"Masa?? Aku tidak yakin." Light masih dengan seringai mengejeknya memakan sisa cake dari tangannya dengan suapan super besar. Terlalu besar sebenarnya, sehingga tidak muat dimulutnya dan banyak yang menempel disekitar mulutnya. Lalu menguyahnya perlahan untuk memperlihatkan kepada L betapa nikmatnya cake itu.

Tiba-tiba L mendapat ide hebat. Dia akan membalas perbuatan Light. Dia akan membalas menggodanya. Sekarang, diwajah L lah yang muncul seringai.

L bergerak cepat mendekati Light. Dan dengan lembut menyentuh dagu Light. Light terperangah melihat tingkah laku L. "Ma-mau apa kau?" Katanya, menjadi panik ketika melihat tatapan L yang menggebu-gebu dan penuh dengan… sesuatu yang Light sebut dengan _Lust._

"Membantumu memakan dan membersihkan cake itu dari mulutmu." Katanya kalem tapi dengan nada yang terselubung. "Keberatan?" perlahan-lahan L membelai lembut pipi Light yang halus. Lalu dia menyapukan ibu jarinya dengan gerakan dibuat-buat—sebut saja seksi—membersihkan sisa cake yang menempel di bibir Light. Lalu menjilatnya.

Light bergidik ngeri.

Enak. Cake stroberi itu sangat enak, pikir L. tapi sekarang sudah habis. Semuanya sudah dimakan oleh Light. Semuanya, kecuali yang ada dimulut Light. Dan L dapat ide yang lebih bagus lagi.

"Dan sekalian membuktikan kepadamu bahwa mulutku itu manis."

Pertama, L menjilat sudut bibir Light sambil perlahan mendorongnya maju dan terus maju sampai Ligt terduduk di sofa. Light, yang tadinya masih mengunyah cake, jadi berheti karena terkejut dengan lidah hangat L yang menyapu bibirnya. Hembusan nafas L juga hangat terasa dipipi dan dagunya. Light merasa seperti dialiri arus listrik tegangan tinggi yang membuat badannya jadi panas.

L masih menjilati bibir Light dan daerah sekitar bibirnya, menikmati setiap rasa cake yang ada. Dan menikmati lembutnya bibir Light yang seperti jelly. Setelah lidahnya puas menjilati mulut Light. L mengecup bibir Light dengan lembut, yang membuat bulu kuduk Light meremang. Sekaligus membuat Light meleleh.

L melumat lembut bibir bawah Light. Lalu bibir atasnya secara bergantian. Mata Light mulai terpejam. Dan Light mulai berpikir, bahwa mulut L memang manis. Light yang tadinya diam saja, sekarang membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang terasa dibibirnya.

Lalu perlahan-lahan L membuka bibir L dengan lidahnya. Membuka sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirya lidah L bisa merasakan manisnya cake stroberi yang masih tersisa sedikit didalam mulut L. lalu lidah keduanya bertemu dan saling beradu.

Dengan niat awal ingin makan cake dan menggoda Light, sekarang L menikmati ciuman itu. Menikmati kemanisan demi kemanisan mulut Light. Light pun menikmatinya, menikmati buah dari kejahilannya menggoda L.

**--Fin—**

**Manis © Rhodes Rai**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**C A T A T A N P E N G A R A N G :**

**Halo semua, perkenalkan saya raichan as rhodes. Ini fanfic death note kedua saya. Biasanya saya berkecimpung di fandom naruto. Salam kenal.**

**Dan saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika terdapat banyak kesalahan suasana atau apapun. Sudah lewat beberapa tahun ketika saya masih menggilai death note—sebenarnya masih sampai sekarang. **

**Comments, please?**


End file.
